Problem: A jar contains $10$ red marbles, $6$ green marbles, and $6$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Solution: There are $10 + 6 + 6 = 22$ marbles in the jar. There are $10$ red marbles. That means $22 - 10 = 12$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{12}{22} = \dfrac{6}{11}$.